


A Little Garlean Spice

by 01156



Series: Ardent the Roegadyn [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Sexual Tension, cid gets mentioned but im not tagging him, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01156/pseuds/01156
Summary: Nero decides to escalate his relationship with Ardent.





	A Little Garlean Spice

Nero took one look at Ardent’s apartment, nestled snugly inside The Goblet of Ul’dah, and shook his head, chuckling.

Ardent trailed inside after him, closing the door behind himself. “What’s wrong?”

Nero made vague hand gestures. “Everything!” he exclaimed. “The colour, the patterns… Ardent, you’ve got to do something.”

Nero took a throw rug draped over the lounge and tossed it aside, sitting in its place and crossing his legs, smiling playfully.

“I don’t recall seeing your name on the housing agreement,” Ardent countered, striding to the liquor cabinet and taking out a favourite vintage of his and two glasses.

This was how their interactions always went, playing and teasing with each other. Since their reunion at the Crystal Tower, Ardent and Nero’s relationship had blossomed into a fond friendship. It had been a while since the two had gotten a chance to talk, thus Ardent organised a little get-together at his home in Ul’dah, seeking some much needed companionship and company from a known friend.

Ardent handed Nero a glass and placed his own on the table, popping the cork on the bottle and pouring a generous amount into each. He shrugged off his jacket and took a seat in the armchair next to the lounge and let loose a long sigh, nursing the drink in his large hand. He took a sip, the first of many tonight.

✦✦✦ 

Ardent can’t tell how many glasses the two have downed, but he can make out the shapes of three empty bottles on the low table beside his armchair. The two had spent the evening predominantly reminiscing, Ardent gently chiding Nero’s old behaviour when they were pitted against one another, Nero himself still droning on about the décor.

“So, how’s Cid then?” Ardent had piped up rather suddenly, pouring each of them another glass.

Nero dismissed this question with a wave of his hand. “Please, now’s not the time to discuss work. I have enough troubles without him eyeing me up and down in the workshop.” Nero let his lips linger at the rim of his glass, his gaze turned somewhere to the right of where Ardent sat. “He drives me mad,” he muttered, shifting where he sat.

Nero supported himself as he moved forward, muttering something about the toilet, before tumbling down onto the carpet and gripping onto Ardent’s knee for support. Laughter bubbled from his drunkard lips all the while and Ardent couldn’t help but chuckle himself. Nero moved to stand and let his hand slide up Ardent’s thigh, sending a shiver running from the Roegadyn’s toes to the crown of his skull. Nero looked up from where he was kneeling and gave a sly smile.

As he trailed off to the bathroom down the hall, Ardent rubbed gently at the lump in his pants. Nero had been dropping hints all evening, letting his hands brush over Ardent’s, biting his lips while savouring the flavour of the wine, spreading his legs wide where he sat. He knew Nero could feel his eyes looking him up and down, wondering what he tasted like under those clothes. What made the Garlean tick, he wondered, his idle rubbing picking up speed.

With a sudden noise Nero tumbled out the bathroom door and back down the hall as Ardent retracted his hand with a twitch. Nero took his seat once again and went to take another generous gulp from his glass, but Ardent stopped him with a gentle push of his arm, standing to tower over the chair. Nero merely leaned back as Ardent propped himself onto the armrests, hovering over the smaller man.

“What’s all this about?” Nero cocked his head, smiling innocently.

Ardently silently took Nero’s small pliant arm in his large hand and pulled him upwards into a tight embrace, smashing their lips together with little more than a whimper from Nero. The noise devolved into a growl and Nero nestled himself closer, desperate to drive his tongue deeper into Ardent’s mouth. Their teeth scraped together as Ardent sought more of Nero’s lips, nipping and tugging at them tenderly.

Nero let the kiss trail off with a small sigh, pushing Ardent slowly onto the couch behind him and straddling his hips. With practised hands he went about removing his upper clothing, and as he shed his layers Ardent merely watched with awe.

Nero revealed what seemed to be a white lace lingerie bralet supported by spaghetti straps looped over his shoulders, gently cupping his flat pectorals with his pert nipples visible through the transparent fabric. The lace dipped and curled at his ribs, its design symmetrical and elegant but not too understated.

Nero arched his back and allowed Ardent to admire him a little longer, basking in his gaze, before bending back over to feed him tiny kisses, his hands planted on either side of Ardent’s head, fingers knotting in his wavy hair. Ardent palmed Nero’s firm behind over his tight pants, enjoying feeling Nero hiss into his mouth, spreading his cheeks apart only to squish them back together. With a start, the Garlean humped dry at Ardent’s belly, hips pressing together in mutual satisfaction.

Ardent took Nero’s thighs in hand and rolled them both over, Nero panting in desperation below him now, the drunken haze clear enough to know he wanted Ardent right now. As the Roegadyn fumbled with a troublesome belt, Nero leaned over to take his glass once more, downing the last four or five sips in one massive gulp. With a grimace he returned to the task at hand, unbuttoning his own pants with a few simple gestures. Ardent just about tore them off, revealing the bottoms of Nero’s seductive two-piece.

With his throbbing cock barely contained by the thin lace, Nero spread his taut legs apart, filled with lust, so Ardent could get a closer look. The undergarment shared the same pattern as the bralet, save for the bundle of lace resting over his pubic bone in a small decorative bow, bulging outward over Nero’s length which glistened in the dim light.

Nero shuffled where he lay propped up on the couch, smiling and licking his lips. “Didn’t think you’d take so well to something like this.”

He moved to prop the balls of his feet up onto the couch as well, spreading himself wide for Ardent and displaying not only a g-string styled seat to the intimate wear – which he promptly nudged aside – but a moist and ready hole, eager after Nero’s preparation some time prior to arriving.

“Am I really that predictable?” Ardent managed to jest, finally disrobing himself and exposing his own erect penis.

Nero offered a small shrug. “Let’s just say I’ve noticed some things, and in part I understand them.”

“Do you understand this?”

Ardent rested his dick over Nero’s testes and felt him tense beneath him, bending down to press his lips lightly over his throat. He wandered, taking in Nero’s personal scent with each kiss, tasting him on his tongue and feeling his adam’s apple bob and vibrate with each moan. Oh how he craved this, the feeling of a warm body below him, trembling in his embrace.

Nero soon began to utter little impatient sounds, grinding his hips downwards over the lip of the couch towards Ardent, who chuckled softly.

“I’m sorry, I got a little lost.”

“Lose yourself inside me instead,” Nero breathed, holding the back of the couch for support, his gaze dark and amorous.

It was enough. Ardent squared himself towards Nero’s hips and took his own length in hand, guiding it into the quivering pucker presented to him. As the ring of muscles closed over the tip and then half way, Ardent exhaled shakily, falling into his thrust and slipping fully inside while propping himself up. Nero’s eyes were lidded, eyebrows raised in bliss as he was filled, finger absentmindedly trailing over his own nipple beneath the lace. Ardent pulled back slowly and forward again, losing himself to Nero’s warmth and letting out a continuous low moan which stuttered with each thrust.

Nero spread himself wide open in order to accept him better, driving Ardent’s cock deeper inside, as he took his own length in a wavering hand. Ardent had maintained a steady, torturous pace, changing his angle with each thrust and grinding against Nero’s walls, smoothly opening him up bit by bit. Ardent had not once ceased his moaning, letting it trail on and on weakly as he built up to his climax, Nero twitching and contracting around the base of his cock.

He looked down to see Nero with his eyes closed tight with his teeth grit, hand stuttering over his own dick, once tidy lingerie now in tangled disarray, surrendering himself wholly to Ardent. He quickened his pace, Nero’s moans now in tandem with Ardent’s, his orgasm bubbling to the surface, racing upwards and outwards. With a short grunt, he pulled away from Nero’s opening and rubbed himself over once, twice, before sending a hot and heavy load streaming over the Garlean’s heaving chest and face. The pitch of his moans decreased with each spurt, hitching with this own shivering as he pulled himself off, watching a string of semen barely miss Nero’s third eye; in his post-coitus haze he thought this was quite funny.

Seconds later, Nero was fluttering and driving himself to his own climax, seed pooling in the dip in his abdomen as his stomach clenched and eventually relaxed. The two panted in the silence, Ardent only now just aware of how load they must’ve been. Nero was in his own world, dozing off covered in a combination of his and Ardent’s cum, fingers still curled weakly around his softening penis.

Ardent sighed a deep happy breath and took Nero in his arms, carrying him like one might carry maiden to the bathroom down the hall.

It seemed the Garlean truly did care, regardless of Ardent’s choice in décor.

**Author's Note:**

> i take both art and fic commissions over on my twitter @shrapnelhorn, thank you for reading!


End file.
